Mark works at Freddy's
by Skulldoesminecraft
Summary: Mark decided to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza but it will not be as easy as he thinks.
1. Chapter 1- The First Night

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with a new story. This one will be based off Markiplier playing Five Nights at Freddy's. Here is a link to it watch?v=iOztnsBPrAA. Go check it out, it's really good. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Chapter 1- Night One**

Mark decided to apply for a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He decided to record the experience in case anything had happened. He applied for the job and at 9 PM he got a call saying he got the job. He got there around 10 PM and somebody gave him a contract to sign. he signed it and waited for his shift to start . He Waited until 11:55 to walk into the office and waited for ten minutes before bye started recording

" Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and today I have applied for the job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". He heard the phone ringing but couldn't find it. It answered itself. The man on the other line said

"_ _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?__

Mark smiled and said " Okay, I highly doubt that this will be overwhelming".

_"_ _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

Mark looked in horror and said " Wait death, I regret doing this".

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about._

Mark laughed and said " I call complete bullshit, there is something to fucking worry about, bloody idiot doesn't know what he's talking about".

_Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

Mark smiled and said " If something tries to attack me, I don't give a shit about what it fucking is, I'm fighting back".

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

Mark's eyes opened with shock and he said " WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, WHAT BITE".

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

Mark gasped in shock and said " WHAT THE ACTAL FUCK, WHAT KIND OF A FUCKING RULE IS THAT".

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

Mark looked surprised and shouted " GOODNIGHT, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS". He sat there, checking the cameras spastically and checking the door lights. It was 4 AM before anything happened. He check the camera and noticed the bunny was gone. He checked to look for her and he found it in the Backstage. The cameras went static and Mark shouted " WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING IN THE FUCKED UP PLACE".

The cameras came back on and Mark just looked at the Bunny as he had a mask with no eyes on and was staring at the camera. Mark smiled and said " Ok as long as you stay there I'm good". It turns to 6 AM and Mark laughed and said " Did I do it". He laughted and walked out". He called the management and said " I QUIT YOU PIECE OF SHIT, WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU FORCE SOMEBODY TO DO THIS". The guy on the other side of the line just replied " You signed a contract, you can't quit". Mark shouted back " WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU MAKE SOMEBODY WITH FAMILY AND FRIENDS DO THIS KIND OF SHIT". The phone hung up and Mark raged and said to the animatronics " Please don't hurt me tomorrow night". He left and waited for the me to night to begin.

**That's it for the start of a new story. If you enjoyed tell me in the reviews and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Second Night

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another chapter of Mark's Nights at Freddy's. I had a operation yesterday which is why I didn't post. It's alright, it wasn't anything serious. It was a little problem, I'm not telling you what it is because I am paranoid. On with the chapter. I hope you enjoy, take care.**

**Chapter 2- Night 2**

Mark got ready for his shift and walked into the death sentance again. He walked up to The Pirates Cove and said " Can I speak to you please Foxy"?. Foxy came out with a look of surprise and said " How-How-How did ye know I be hiding here"?. Mark smiled and said " You're my hero, why wouldn't I know". Foxy looked in shock and said " Mark, be that ye"?. Mark nodded and Foxy smiled and asked " Are ye the security guard. Yes I be knowing about the rule but since I was decommissioned, The rule dosen't apply to me". Mark realised it was almost time for his shift and waved goodbye to Foxy and ran to the office.

The seemingly invisible phone rang and Mark thought to himself " Where is that damn phone". It picked up and said

_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

Mark laughed and said " Hahaha, day two is nothing, I have to go through another 3 days of this bullshit job".

_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?_

Mark screamed in rage and shouted " OF COURSE IT'S A GOOD REASON, OTHERWISE THE FUCKING BEAR IS GONNA KILL YOU".

_I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that._

Mark rolled his eyes and said in a sarcastic voice " Yeah Sure you don't, you fucking piece of shit".

_Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._

The call ended and Mark said " Foxy's my friend/hero, he wouldn't hurt me". " Now let's fucking get through night 2". He checked the cameras and noticed The Bunny was missing from stage. He checked the cameras frantically and found it in The West Hall Corner. He laughed and said " You came close quickly". The cameras went static and Mark put down the laptop and checked the door lights.

He saw it staring straight at him. It said to him " Notice-Notice-Notice me Senpai". Mark smiled and knew that it got that from his friend Pewdiepie who worked here before him and quit after he finished the fifth night. Mark checked and made sure the cameras weren't static anymore and checked the time. It was 3 AM and he only had 40 % battery power left. Mark screamed kin rage and said " GO THE FUCK AWAY YOU FUCKING STUPID BUNNY, NOVODY LIKES YOU AND NOBODY BUT ME WILL NOTICE YOU". The Bunny left and Mark opened the door. He check the Pirates Cove and noticed it was empty. He checked the West Hall and saw Foxy running. He appeared at the door and said " Ar-Ar-Argh me matey, Ye best be letting me in so I can help ye". Mark smiled and let him in.

Foxy controlled the cameras while Mark checked the door lights. It was 4 AM when they encountered the Chicken at the door. Mark heard music and wondered what it was. Freddy started singing in a robotic voice

" We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite". "Newcomers to play with us". " For many years we've been all alone". " We're forced to be still and play those same songs we've know since that day, an imposter took our lives away, now we're stuck here to decay".

The Chicken and The Bunny started singing " Please let us in, don't lock us away, we're not like what you're thinking". " We're poor little souls who have lost all control and are farces to be still and take those rolls". " We've been all alone, stuck in out little zone, since 1987, Join us, be our friend or just be stuck and defend, after all you've only got, FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S, Is this where you wanna be"?. " I JUST DON'T GET IT, why do you wanna stay". " FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S, Is this where you wanna be, I JUST DON'T GET IT, why do you want to stay, FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S

They all stopped singing for a little bit and the heard Freddy scream.

They started singing again

" We're really quite surprised, we get to see you another night". " You should've looked for another job, you should've said to this place goodbye". " It's like there's so much more, maybe you've been in this place before, we remember a face like you, you seem aquatinted with those doors".

Freddy, The Bunny and The Chicken sang at the same time

" Please let us in, don't lock us away, we're not like what you're thinking". " We're poor little souls who have lost all control and are farces to be still and take those rolls". " We've been all alone, stuck in out little zone, since 1987, Join us, be our friend or just be stuck and defend, after all you've only got, FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S, Is this where you wanna be"?. " I JUST DON'T GET IT, why do you wanna stay". " FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S, Is this where you wanna be, I JUST DON'T GET IT, why do you want to stay, FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S". They all stopped singing and Mark heard Freddy scream.

It was 5 AM when they finished the song and they had 20% battery left. The Chicken appeared at the door. Mark asked Foxy " What are the names of The Bunny and The Chicken"?. Foxy closed the camera and said " The Bunny is called Bonnie and The Chicken is called Chica, Bonnie is male and Chica is female". Mark nodded and noticed that the battery was almost gone. Mark got ready to fight but luckily it turned to 6 AM. Foxy walked back to the Cove and Mark left the building.

**I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. If you did remember to review and tell me so. Here is a link to the song by The Living Tombstone, watch?v=l18A5BOTlzE. Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3- The Third Night

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another chapter of Mark's nights at Freddy's. I have had a bad few days, with the operation and other stuff. I need 2 female OC's before I can start the third part of Zalgo's disease. I need a gf for Yami and a gf for Dlive. I have decided that only Saturday will be double chapter day and Tuesday's I won't be posting. Anyways on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 3- The Third Night.**

Mark started his shift, having slept until 11 AM and got to the Pizzaria just in time. The invisible phone rang again and answered itself again. It said

''_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._

Mark laughed and said " Like they weren't real before. **( I'm adding this part in the call, it's not in the real game)**

_" Uh This is the night that Freddy comes off stage. Uh surprisingly enough, Bonnie stays on stage for a while so Chica is the only one that comes off the stage, well for a while that is"._

Mark quietly said to himself " Fantastic, another fucking animatronic to worry about".

_" Uh if Freddy appears at the East Hall Corner, close the right door every time you put the camera up to avoid Freddy getting into your room. If you hear laughter it's already too late. They all becomes increasingly more active as the hours progress until at night 7 which is when their AI level is set to 20. Uh Bonnie and Freddy have the ability to literally teleport around while Chica can only move to rooms adjacent to where she is._

Mark groaned and said " Seriously, Why is Freddy and Bonnie so OP"?.

_Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

Mark checked camera 2B and ease the poster changed. He put the camera down and saw a Golden animatronic and screamed " WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK OK, NOT OK". He put the camera up and put it back down again and it disappeared. He stared at the spot it sat in and said " Ok I need to sit down and think about what the hell that was". " I might have to ask Foxy about him". He waited for Foxy to leave the Cove and come into his room. It was 3 AM when Foxy entered. He sat down and Mark asked him " What is the Golden animatronic with no Endoskeleton"?. Foxy looked at him with a grave look and said " So-So-So ye have met Golden Freddy-Freddy-Freddy then"?. Mark nodded and Foxy said " Do-Do-Do not mess with it-it-it, it is more dangerous-dangeous-dangerous then Freddy Fazbear himself-himself-himself".

Chica arrived at the right door and Bonnie arrived at the left. They heard laughing and Fixy knew it was Freddy. Chica saw Foxy in the office and said " Hey-Hey-Hey Foxy, Freddy won't be impressed-impressed-impressed by what your doing". Foxy smiled and said " This-This-This here be a human-human-human being, not a Endoskeleton-Endoskeleton-Endoskeleton like ye be thinking-thinking-thinking". Chica stopped talking and went back to staring at them.

Mark checked the cameras and saw Freddy eyes in the Dining Hall. Foxy checked the door lights and both Chica and Bonnie were gone. He opened the doors and said " What-What-What did Golden Freddy look-look-look like"?.

Mark thought for a moment and replied with " He looked exactly like Freddy, but with a Blue hat and a Blue Bow-Tie". " He was in a slumped position, like he had no Endoskeleton".

Foxy nodded and said " Argh-Argh-Argh, This be what he-he-he be looking like, it-it-it be him alright". Mark nodded and check the cameras once again. It was 4 AM and they only had 35 percent battery left. Mark closed the camera and only checked the door lights. Foxy checked the left door and Mark checked the right.

Foxy was bored and asked Mark " Mark-Mark-Mark, how did ye summon Golden Freddy". Mark checked the door light and answered with " I checked camera 2B AKA The West Hall Corner and it came up with a poster of the face of it and it appeared in my room as soon as I put the camera down". "When I saw it, I looked at it for a few seconds and then I put the camera back up and down again and it disappeared".

Foxy nodded and said " That-That-That be what the other-other-other security guards before you-you-you said about it". It was 5 AM and they only had 17 percent power left. Bonnie appeared at the left door and Chica appeared at the right. Draining their power until there was only 5 percent left before leaving. Mark and Foxy sat there until it was close it 6 AM. Then the power went out and they heard heavy footsteps as Freddy walked up and started to play The Toreador March. It turned to 6 before Freddy could finish the song.

Mark waved Foxy goodbye and walked out, waiting and dreading the start of his next shift.

**That's it for today's chapter. I hope you enjoyed, it you did remember to review and tell me so in the reviews. Remember, 2 Female OC's, one to be Yami's girlfrirnd and one to be Dlive's girlfriend. You guys are the best and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Fourth Night

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another chapter of Mark's Nights at Freddy's. **

**Chapter 4- Night 4**

Mark started his shift again and Foxy ran in straight away and said " Ye be needing my help tonight laddy-laddy-laddy, it be getting harder to survive tonight". Mark nodded and the phone rang. It answered itself and said

_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.  
><em>**(not from original message) **_Uh this is the day Freddy becomes a real threat. Bonnie and Chica aren't much of an issue but watch out for Golden Freddy, he will appear in your office at random times. Uh to get ride of him, just p-put the camera up and he should go away._

Mark looked in shock and said " Wait what, GOLDEN FREDDY".

_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow._

They hear banging sounds on the door.

_It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you uh, when I did._

_Uh, hey, do me a favor. __Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there._

_You know... oh, no_

They heard chimes and heard Golden Freddy scream and the call ended. Mark sat down and took all this in. He looked at Foxy and said " Why are they like this"." Why are they do evil". Foxy looked at him grimly and said " They-They-They have been like this since the five children were-were-were killed. They-They-They tried to save them but they failed-failed-failed"." They-They-They do not trust-trust-trust adults".

Mark nodded and checked the cameras. Foxy took the camera and put it on the East Hall Corner and said " This be where Freddy-Freddy-Freddy goes when he be wanting-wanting-wanting to kill you, keep-keep-keep it on this camera and Freddy-Freddy-Freddy won't be attacking you-you-you anytime soon".

Mark nodded and checked the door lights. Bonnie was at the Right Door and said " Hey-Hey-Hey Buddy, Know what I like to do for fun". Mark didn't answer and closed the door. Bonnie growled and said " When-When-When Freddy finds you Foxy, You-You-You will NOT SURVIVE. Foxy laughed and said " I don't-don't-don't think so Bonnie, This night guard be smarter then the rest.

They heard laughing and heard Freddy say " Only-Only-Only one other has-has-has made-made-made it through all five-five-five nights". Mark laughed and closed the other door.

It was 5 AM and they had 10% battery left. Mark smiled and said you are never going to kill me, Foxy is on my side". They heard girlish giggling and saw Golden Freddy in a slumped position. It slowly stood up and said in a glitchy voice " I-I am-am also-also-also here-here to-to help-help". Mark nodded and said " Then stop them from killing us". It shook it's head and said " I-I-I can't-can't, only-only the-the-the original-original Freddy-Freddy-Freddy Fazbear-Fazbear can-can control-control them-them-them".

It turned to 6 AM and he walked out. He drove to the only person that could help him beat night 5. He arrived at the house and knocked on the door. His girlfriend answered and said " Hey Mark, Here to see Felix"?. Mark smiled and said " Yeah, thanks Marzia". She nodded and went to get him.

They came back out and Mark said " I need to talk to you about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". Felix nodded and said to Marzia " Please go back inside Marzia". She nodded and went back in. Felix sat down and said " Now, why do you want to ask me about that place"?.

Mark sat down next to him and said " I took the job and I have just survived night 4, I need help for night five". Felix nodded and said " Why the hell would you take that job in the first place". Mark shrugged and said " I wanted to record it for YouTube". Felix nodded and said " Ok, I'll help, made Foxy and Golden Freddy helping you as well"?. Mark nodded and Fix replied " Ok, Let's do this, meet me at the Pizzaria at 11 PM ok". Mark replied "Thank you very much Felix, I really appreciate it". Mark went back home and got ready for the five and what he thought was the final night.

**That's it for night 4, night five will be posted soon, I hope you enjoyed. If you like it remember to review if you enjoyed. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5- The Final Night Or Is it?

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another chapter of Mark's Nights at Freddy's. This will NOT be the final chapter. There will be two more. Night 6 and 7 will be the last two chapters.**

**Chapter 5- The Final Night... Is it?**

Mark got ready for his final shift but got there at 11 PM like Felix asked him to. Felisaw watched him come in and said " Mark, are you ready for this"?. Mark nodded and they walked into the office and waited for the shift to start.

It reached 12 AM and it was only Golden Freddy that came in. The Phone rang and it answered. It came up with garble that Golden Freddy translated. Golden Freddy said in a non-malfunctioning voice-box" the message says". "Sir,it is lamentable that mass agricultural development is (omitted: not) speeded by fuller use of your marvelous mechanisms. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the influence of various types of fertilizers on plant growth?

Mark gave it a weird look and said " What the Fuck is that supposed to mean"?. Golden Freddy continued with the translation and said " Continuing on, You are right. Countless uses of Bose instruments will be made by future generations. The scientist seldom knows contemporaneous reward it is enough to possess the joy of creative service.

Mark gasped and said " What The Fuck was that, and why was it saying that shit". Felix gasped and said " What in gods name is that about. Golden Freddy looked at them and said " That-That-That was-was Freddy-Freddy trying-trying-trying to-to confuse-confuse you-you". They both nodded and focused on getting through the night.

It was 3 AM when Freddy appeared in the East Hall Corner and Felix closed the Right door. Golden Freddy checked the camera and said " Foxy-Foxy-Foxy is-is no-no longer-longer with-with us-us, he-he has-has been-been deactivated-deactivated by-by the-the other-other three-three animatronics-animatronics". Mark nodded and closed the Left door.

Felix decided to check the halls and got a flashlight out. He made sure Bonnie was gone and checked the halls. He heard human-like groaning and saw Bonnie in the Dining Hall. He ran back into the office and checked the light.

It turned to 4 AM and Mark decided to get up and do something. He checked the hall and made sure nobodnow as in the hall. He ran into the kitchen and quickly repaired the camera inside and ran back in. He closed the door and checked the kitchen camera. He watched Chica in the kitchen clattering around and trying to be scary. She realised the camera was working and walked out. Freddy teleported in and started playing his song. Mark looked amazed and said to Golden Freddy " I fixed the kitchen camera, I can see Freddy playing his song". Golden Freddy looked at the camera and saw Freddy playing the song. He said to Mark " Nicely-Nicely-Nicely done-done Mark-Mark". Felix saw the camera and said " Nicely done indeed".

It was 5 AM when Freddy teleported to the West Hall Corner and said " You will die-die tonight". Golden Freddy laughed and said " They-They-They will-will not-not die-die with-with me-me helping-helping them-them". Mark checked the door lights and saw Bonnie at the left door and Chica at the right door. They had 5% were the power was going down rapidly. The power ran out and they stayed completely still. Freddy played his song and finished it when it turned to 6 AM. Mark and Felix laughed and Mark said " HAHAHAHAHAHA, WE DID IT, WE BEAT FREDDY". Freddy smiled and said " You gave another two nights yet". Mark looked in shock and said " FUCK YOU FREDDY YOU SON OF A BITCH". Freddy laughed and walked back to the stage. Felix looked at Mark and said " I will try my best to help you but you'll need Golden Freddy and Foxy to help you". Mark nodded and walked over to the Pirates Cove and reactivated Foxy. They waved goodbye to Golden Freddy and walked out. Mark looked at Felix and said " let's go and beat night 6 and 7. Felix nodded and walked back home. Mark looked at the Pizzaria and said " Come on Freddy, I can beat you another two times". He walked back home,sat down and started planning.

**That's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, if you did remember to tell me so in the reviews. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6- The Sixth Night

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another chapter of Mark's Nights at Freddy's. In answer to your review Yogurt, I know Pewds never got past the fourth night. I wanted to make it more interesting by adding him in. Now about The Squid Menace, it might be started this year, depending on whether or not I get the two female OC's I need. Anyways on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 6- The Sixth Night**

Mark called Felix and said to him " Ready for the sixth night at Freddy's"?. Felix answered back " Yes I'm ready, but are you"?. " Yes I'm ready, let's go". They met at the Pizzaria and entered it.

They waited for a phone call and it rang. The phone answered itself and said

_" Hello, Hello. My name is Scott and I am the CEO of Fazbear Entertainment. Congratulations on making it to night six, uh I hope you survive. If you do you will get a few extra dollars. Uh I know you have been getting help from the last guard and I'm here to tell you uh he won't be useful tonight._

Felix looked shocked and said " How the Fuck does he fucking know about me".

_" Uh I know about him because I asked the animatronics, You will not survive, Goodnight". _

The call ends and Mark looks shocked and ran out to the Pirate's Cove. He opened the curtains and said " Hey Foxy, can you please come and help us"?. Foxy woke up and said " Ok-Ok-Ok Laddy, but the CEO of Fazbear-Fazbear-Fazbear Entertainment knows Golden-Golden-Golden Freddy and I be he-he-helping you".

Mark and walked into the kitchen. He woke Golden Freddy and told him what had happened. He nodded and said " Scott-Scott-Scott is-is the-the evil-evil devil-devil-devil that-that stuffed-stuffed us-us with-with the-the-the children-children". Mark gasped and signalled Golden Freddy to follow him and got Foxy.

They walked back to the office and heard Felix scream " HOLY SHIT". They ran into the office and saw him fighting off Bonnie. Golden Freddy ran in and roared and attacked Bonnie, stopping him from killing Felix. Foxy joined the fight and together the kicked Bonnie out of the office. Felix gasped and said " Thank you Golden Freddy, you too Foxy, you saved my life". Foxy looked at him and said " It-It-It be nothing Felix, I just-just-just be helping a friend-friend-friend. Golden Freddy didn't reply and closed the Left door.

It turned to 1 AM and the phone rang again. It answered and said

_" Hello, Hello, Scott here again. uh how have you made it to 1 AM, when I tried it I only got halfway through 12 AM. Uh I guess you had help from Golden Freddy or something. Anyway, This is where Freddy comes out so once again, You Will Not Survive. _

The call ended and Mark instantly checked the East Hall Corner. Freddy was waiting and he said to Golden Freddy and Foxy " You need to guard the Right Door, Freddy is at the East Hall Corner". They both nodded and stayed at the door. Mark checked the camera and heard Freddy laugh. He didn't realise that he could teleport and Freddy screamed and attacked. Golden Freddy quickly ran over to help Mark and started to punch Freddy in the head. Foxy came in and grabbed Freddy by the arm and threw him out.

It turned to 2 AM and the phone rang again. It answered and said

_" Hello. Hello, if you hearing this then you made it to 2 AM. Uh congrats but you will not make it to 3 AM, I mean Freddy and his friends become in increasingly active as the hours go on. All I can say us Good luck but you still won't survive"._

They heard human-like groaning and saw Chica at the door. They closed it and she growled and they heard Freddy say " He-He-Hey buddy, You're not f-f-following the rules". Mark laughed and said " Ha, says the one trying to murder us by stuffing us into a suit". Freddy laughed and laughed and tried to get inside.

It turned to 3 AM and the phone rang again. It answered itself for the third time and said

_" Hello, hello. Wow 3 AM, I am surprised by this unusual turn of events, uh I hope you don't survive. But then again. You probably will survive to night six. But night seven is worse"._

The call ended and Mark made sure the animatronics weren't at the door. But instead of Bonnie hey encountered something far worse. Toy Bonnie was at the door. Foxy stared in amazement and said " But-But-But how"?. " The Toy animatronics were scrapped altogether". Toy Bonnie smiled and said " The CEO decided to keep the original five of us in case anyone made it past night five and decided to come back to night six". " Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, The Mangle and The Marionette are here as well".

Golden Freddy roared and said in a demonic voice " YOU SHALL NOT KILL THESE GUARDS, I WILL KILL YOU AND THE REST OF THE DAMN TOY ONES". Toy Bonnie laughed and said " Together the eight of us will kill you".

It turned to 4 AM and the phone rang again. Scott said to them

_" Uh I can't believe it, I may need to being Balloon Boy to stop the power and allow the others to kill you._

The Marionette teleported into the office and said " I am here to help you". " I hated killing people in 1987, so I am helping you to try to be forgiven". Mark smiled and said " Thank you for helping us Marionette". It smiled and teleported out. It started to attack them but only managed to stop Toy Chica before he was stopped by the other animatronics. He teleported back into the office and said " I managed to take out Toy Chica before the stopped me". Mark nodded and said " Thank you for trying, We appreciate it".

It turned to 5 AM and the phone rang for the last time for the night. It said

_" You won't survive, I have sent Balloon Boy in to stop you. If he gets in your office he will disable the doors and lights, allowing the others to kill you"._

Mark took this in and closed both doors. They had 27% power left. Felix checked the camera and heard laughing in the Pirates Cove. He check it and saw Balloon Boy inside. He tapped The Marionette's shoulder and said " Uh a Balloon Boy is hiding in the Pirates Cove". It nodded and teleported into the Cove and quickly disabled it. It teleported back and said " Ok, he won't bother us anymore". Felix nodded and said " Thank you Marionette, without you or Foxy or Golden Freddy, we wouldn't have made it". The Marionette nodded. They heard laughing and saw Balloon Boy inside. It disabled the Doors and lights and said " You will not survive". As soon as he said that it turned to 6 AM and the Toy animatronics teleported back to the CEO. The Marionette stayed and said " Foxy, Golden Freddy and I will wait at one of your homes if that's alright with you". Felix said " I can't take you, my girlfriend Marzia will try to destroy you". Mark looked at it and said " I can take you, I'm currently living alone". They followed Mark and entered his house. They planned for the seventh and final night.

**That's it for today's chapter. I hope you enjoyed, if you did remember to tell me so in the reviews. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the final chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7- The Final Night

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with the finale of Mark's Nights at Freddy's. I hope you enjoyed the story because I loved making it. I still need two OC's before I can start the third part of Zalgo's disease. I need two Female OC's, one to be the GF of Yamimash and one to be the GF of Dlive.**

Chapter 7- The Final Night

Mark called Felix and said " Are you ready for night seven"?. Felix replied " I can't be there tonight, Marzia and I are going to see a movie, I'm so sorry Mark". Mark replied back " It's alright, I've got the animatronics to help". Felix smiled and said " You're a good friend Mark". Felix hung up the phone and Mark thought to himself " Well at least I've still got some help".

He entered the Pizzaria with Foxy, The Marionette and Golden Freddy and entered the office. He started his shift and the phone rang once again. It said to him

_" Uh Hello, Hello. Scott here again and I am here to tell you that you will not survive. As well as the Toy Animatronics, I will be sending Shadow Freddy and someone else, Uh good luck and I'll talk to you in an hour"._

Mark gasped and heard somebody say " You can't". The Marionette looked outside and saw a purple man coming towards them. It screamed and said " You were captured, how are you still here". It smiled and said " I was released by Scott to kill you". It laughed and started running.

The Marionette went back into the office and calmly closed both doors. It looked at Golden Freddy and nodded. Golden Freddy teleported outside and watched the Purple man. He shouted at it saying " OVER-OVER HERE-HERE YOU-YOU SON-SON OF-OF A-A BITCH-BITCH". The man looked at him and realised that it was the suit he used to kill the kids and realised that it wanted revenge. He pulled out a knife and started to attack. Golden Freddy screamed his demonic scream and attacked. Golden Freddy teleported all around it, throwing it off and hitting the knife out of the Purple man's hand. Suddenly Freddy appeared and said " It's-It's-It's time do get my revenge-revenge-revenge". He then attacked it and quickly knocked it out. Freddy then went and stuffed it into a Freddy suit and said " Revenge-Revenge-Revenge is a dish, best served-served-served cold". He then teleported to the East Hall Corner to try to kill the Nightguard.

Golden Freddy teleported back into the office but not before he saw Shadow Freddy sitting in the same slumped position he normally sat in. He turned to Foxy and said " Shadow-Shadow Freddy-Freddy is-is here-here-here". Foxy opened his jaw in shock and said " Ye be sure about-about this Laddie". Golden Freddy nodded and looked at Mark and said " Scott-Scott is-is going-going all-all-all out-out to-to kill-kill you-you-you, he-he has-has sent-sent Shadow-Shadow Freddy-Freddy to-to try-try and-and kill-kill you-you". " Shadow-Shadow Freddy-Freddy is-is even-even more-more-more mysterious-mysterious then-then I-I am-am, if-if you-you stare-stare at-at him-him for-for too-too long-long, he-he will-will kill-kill you-you". Mark nodded and said " What else had he sent"?.

The Marionette looked at him and said " He might've sent all of the secret animatronics from the second location, so that would be Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, The Purple Man has been taken care of but I can't remember what else he might send".

It turned to 1 AM and The phone rang again. It said to them

_" Hello, Scott here again. I am going to send one more animatronic to stop you. This is the worst of them all and it will kill you if it sees your face, it is known as Shadow Bonnie. If that dosen't kill you then I don't know what will. Uh see you in the next hour, if you survive that is"._

The call ended and Mark decided that he was gonna record the other messages from Scott and use them to put him in Jail. They heard childish laughing and saw Balloon Boy at the door. Mark closed the door and said " These fuckers really want me dead". He checked the lights and saw Bonnie instead of Balloon Boy. It disappeared and Mark check the cameras for it. He check the West Hall Corner and saw a Shadow Bonnie sitting there. He put the camera down and said to Foxy " What the fuck is this", and showed him the camera. Foxy's eyes went wide in shock and said " Don't-Don't-Don't check that camera-camera-camera again, that he Shadow-Shadow-Shadow Bonnie, he be the-the-the worst out of the-the-the shadow versions". It turned to 2 AM and Mark got his phone out and started recording. It said to them

_" Uh Hello again, I seem to have run out of animatronics to send after you. But uh the ones I've sent should be enough. You will not survive night seven, Uh Shadow Freddy or Shadow Bonnie will kill you, see you at 3 AM, if you survive till then"._

The call ended and Mark stopped recording. He smiled and said " Now he's screwed. He had given the generator more power, allowing him to keep the doors closed for three hours before then need to charge for an hour. Mark checked the camera and saw Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and The Mangle. They were all in the halls. Mark decided to make sure they didn't get in and asked Foxy and The Marionette " Can you make sure none of the Toy or normal animatronics get inside"?. They nodded and checked the doors, making sure nobody were there. It turned to 3 AM and the doors opened.

They started recharging and Mark said " Here's where it gets serious, we have no doors until 4 AM, we must fight the animatronics that get to the door off". The other three nodded and went to the doors and guarded them. The phone rang and Mark started recording on his phone again. The office phone answered itself and said

_Ok, I didn't want to do this, but I'm setting the Toy animatronics AI's to Twenty. Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy as well. You definatly won't make it to 4 AM, Goodbye". _

The phone clicked and Mark stopped recording. He checked the cameras and watched Toy Freddy and Freddy run down the hallway to the door. They both screamed and attacked. Foxy and Golden Freddy defended and screamed as well. They managed to push Freddy and Toy Freddy back. They ran back and let the others try to defeat the three most annoying animatronics. Shadow Freddy teleported back into the office and Mark instantly put the camera up. Shadow Bonnie had teleported into the basement and unhooked Mark's device from the generator and teleported back up. Shadow Freddy disappeared and it turned to 4 AM, but they had 30% power left and couldn't afford to close the doors. Mark was surprised and said " I thought we had unlimited power, somebody must've unhooked the device I added to the generator". The phone rang again and it said

_Uh hello, hello. Wow 4 AM, this is longer then Jeremy Fitzgerald, an old Nightguard from 1987 managed to get. Uh he only made it halfway through 3 AM. That's pretty impressive I will admit. But uh you will not make it to 6 AM. I found out about the little contraption you added to the generator so uh Shadow Bonnie destroyed it._ _See you in another hour, if you survive"._

Mark stopped recording and said " I don't think I'm gonna die that easily". Toy Bonnie and Bonnie appeared st the door and The Marionette stopped them getting in. It screamed and used it's powers to destroy Bonnie and Toy Bonnie. It threw what remained of them out into the Dining hall and said " I can save him AND I WILL". Toy Chica, The Mangle and Chica appeared at the door and Golden Freddy and Foxy stopped them getting in. Golden Freddy screamed and attacked. Ripping Toy Chica and The Mangle apart. Foxy attacked with his hook and ripped Chica's head off. Golden Freddy picked up what remained of Toy Chica and The Mangle and threw them into the dining hall. It turned to 5 AM and the phone starts ringing again. Mark started recording and it said

_" Uh Hello, Hello. I've set Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy's AI's to Fourty. Uh good luck getting through 5 AM". _

Mark stopped recording as the call ended. Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy arrived at the door and The Marionette and Golden Freddy stopped them. Foxy protected Mark whilst Golden Freddy used his powers to rip Shadow Freddy apart, The Marionette used his powers to do the same. They threw the remains out into the Dining hall and saw Mark being attacked by Freddy and Toy Freddy. They screamed and used their powers to rip both Fredy and Toy Freddy apart. They threw their remains into the dining hall and it turned to 6 AM. Mark laughed and said " Thank you guys so my h for the help, you can stay with me until you find a place to stay". They nodded and Golden Freddy teleported them all back to Mark's house.

In the next few weeks Mark had sued Scott for endangering his life, got Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed down and got five million subscribers on YouTube. The Marionette, Foxy and Golden Freddy had found a portal to a place called Minecraftia and decided to live there. They kept in touch with Mark.

**I hope you enjoyed the finale of Mark's Nights at Freddy's. Remember to check out some of my other stories. Remember to tell me if you enjoyed it in the reviews. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next story. **


	8. Not A Chapter

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am here with a little author's note. I just wanna say Thank you for all the support I've been getting these past few weeks. I've only been on Fanfiction writing stories for a few weeks. I deleted my first story and decided to do a crossover thing AKA Zalgo's Disease and a few random other stories. Anyways I'm getting off topic. I just want to thank you all so much for all of the nice comments and help you've given me. At first I had absolutely no clue what I was doing but then a few people decided to read my first couple stories and review. I cannot stress enough how good it is to have so many people that read my stories and read/ sing my parody songs. Uh about Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace, I really want to get started on it but I need help from you guys. I want you to tell me in the poll I'm creating right after this post. I can't decide if I should do the first chapter in the POV of the squids or the animatronics of Five Nights at Freddy's or if I should do it in the POV of Mark and his friends or should I just do all of them at once?. Please help me because I am really stuck on what to do. Now I'm running out of ideas for Parody songs so I need you to tell me what song to do next, I have Seven more ideas. Here are what they are 1. Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. 2. Another One Bites the Dust by Queen. 3. We will Rock You by Queen. 4. Somebody to Love by Queen. 5. Bicycle Race by Queen. 6. Flash by Queen. 7. Is This The World We Created by Queen. This band is my favourite band if you're wondering why I'm doing so much Queen stuff. Also I want to say Thank You all so much for everything. That's all I wanted to say, I just had to say all this. You guys are the best and I will see you in the next parody song.**


	9. Update Chapter, Please read to the end

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am here with a update.. uh thing. I've been thinking and I'm wondering if I should do a Fnaf 1 and 2 theory thing where you PM me or leave a review telling me your theories about the two games and I'll PM you what I think about the theory. I will update Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace soon I promise but right now I'm trying to as I said in the last update chapter trying to finish all the requests for Parody Song from you guys. That's all I really wanted to say, I'll update Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace either Today or Tomorrow. Please check out my other stories like the first Zalgo's Disease and the sequel to it Zalgo's Disease- Mephistopheles. There will be more parody songs soon. Thanks for reading this update chapter. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter of Mike's Job or Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace.**


End file.
